Fifty Shades of Us
by zoneey
Summary: What if Ana had her own back story? What if she was also fifty shades of God-knows-what? What if the battle wasn't only to get Christian to fall in love but to get Ana to let her guard down? What if together they move past the battles they both shared? This time around, Ana Steele shows Christian Grey that he can overcome his past, like she did hers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Just informing you that I do not own any rights to Fifty Shades or any affiliates to Fifty Shades. Just LOVE the story and adding a remix! Hope you guys do to. This chapter seems more dejavu like but I'm leading it all into a complete new world wind for Christian and Ana. Hope you enjoy!

I woke up feeling like I got hit in the stomach with a bat. It's simple. Drive. Interview. Leave. Why do I always act this way? I have a battle with my self conscious every morning. I just hate, hate social interactions. I hate, hate, HATE public speaking and this is public speaking with an audience of one. Even more horrific, being judged by some old fart billionaire who wouldn't even take Kate's phone calls but only accepted after she probably left threatening voicemails.. or her dad called. Damn it Ana! Man up! Stop making excuses. Kate is sick, if you were in need she would turn to your aid, wouldn't she? Of course she would. How could I question our friendship. I've officially stepped over the boundaries of being selfish into a total bitch. Okay time to get out of bed and get this over with.

After my obnoxiously long shower, I get ready, I'm between "professional mature woman" or "young college student," I'm going to go with a mix of both. I find my black knee length flowy skirt and pair it with a light brown and teal sweater with my dark brown flats. That should do it, although it looks like I came out of something from ugly betty, I still managed to look like a professional college student if that were real and obviously with no sense of style. Wow! I need to get a grip. GET A GRIP ANA! It's an interview and I'm acting like I'm walking to the electric chair. Alright, courage. Set? On. Now to face the ultimate music.. seeing Kate. I'm very much not ready for her comments on how I'm "barely" running late, blah, blah, blah.. but I walk out because I must be a big girl.

"Hey Kate" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster up. She clearly disapproves with my outfit by the look on her face. It cannot be that bad, not everyone can wear Zac Posen to an interview. Okay, I need to get out of bitch mode fast before she goes into hers. That could last the next week. "Are you really going to wear that Ana?" No.. of course not Kate, I just came out so you could ask me that and I could say no. "Yes, I'm going to wear this. I don't want to look unprofessional." which she quickly retorted with a "Unprofessional is the least of your worries with that outfit. Go look in my closet I've actually set out the perfect and basic outfit for you. Classic pencil skirt and white blouse, can't go wrong." said Kate. "Kate, aren't I running late?" which she proceeded to instantly freak out as if I told her the test came back positive. Relax Kate O'Mighty! "I was only kidding Kate, Relax! If I leave in 10 minutes I'll be fine." She definitely wants to kill me but I don't care. I'm in total bitch mode and as much as I want to roll out of I can't. She told me 24 hours ago, 24.. gave me a list of papers with questions and guidelines to follow during an interview of Seattle's newest Billionaire. Nope. No pressure there for the biggest story our university has ever had. The joy! "Okay! I've got to go! Wish me luck on this." As I hurried to the door, I heard her yell "You won't need it Ana! Even in the horrendous outfit, you're gorgeous and he'll probably pay less attention to the interview and more on you! But please don't blow this!" Ha! Now I remember why I love her because even when I'm upset, she says something sweet.. then ends it with her typical Kate like self comment. I love her but I'm using my selfish bitch friend card and totally being an angry female right now.

The drive was uneventful besides being cut off by an older couple for apparently forgetting to turn my signal on. There is nothing like being given the bird by people who probably invented it. Oh my bitchy side is funny but I'm nervous. I'm alone now with my thoughts and this hour drive isn't doing much for me but making me think. What if I tell him Kate isn't coming and he sends me packing for such "unprofessionalism." I'll die mortified and Kate will die. Period. In my head I'm a lot more ballsy then in real life. I'm scared. Another confession. I just don't like to have long periods of discussion with people, especially men that I do not know. I knew I should have called Ray, he's probably the step-dad from heaven sent by beer carrying angels who wanted me cared for by someone slightly normal. He would have known what to say to get me relaxed. Now just to put on the radio and let my thoughts drift elsewhere, like how amazing it will be to finally graduate. I turn up the radio and Usher comes on, although at 745am the song "Dirty Dancer" is a bit much, it'll do. I know I'll be there soon, eyes on the road Ana. Eyes on the road.

I'm here. Thank you sweet baby Jesus! Yey! I'm actually slightly excited, I guess that's my nervous bug bouncing around just waiting to get this over with. It takes me years to find parking with all the "Reserved" this and "Reserved" that. I find parking and are soon on my way into a very tall and completely clear building yet I see very little inside. The architecture is incredible, it literally looks like fog has smoked up the windows. It's a beautiful shape that wraps around, almost like a twisted crinkle fry. My nervous bug has went from bouncing to hiding in a little corner shaking again. This is serious, the person I'm about to interview owns this enormous building and God only knows how my clumsy self will ruin this.

As I walk into the building into the first floor, I ask the very well dressed men in suits which almost look like body guards but are just security guards what floor Mr. Christian Grey is located on. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Grey?" Cold. Whoa. As if I wasn't nervous already. I'm at this point of stuttering, I answer yes and they respond by telling to go up to the 21st floor. The elevator is something to literally speak about. You can see the outside as you ride up. I can't get over how beautiful this building is and how clear every is when you look out but how no one can see anything in. *BING* "You've reached the 21st Floor." The elevator speaks? Oh crap. Time to face the music once more.

She is gorgeous. The woman standing clear to my far right as I step out of the elevator. Holy cow. Is she real? There stands the most beautiful woman I might have ever seen. She has dark brown hair, almost black but you can tell it's natural. Everything about her is dark, her incredible tropical tan, her tall, lean and yet curvy physic. She looks like a supermodel but then again, with all his money he's probably got a 60 year old wife with 4 supermodel girlfriends. Okay. Ana. Turn bitch mode off. NOW! "Hello, may I help you?" said Seattle's most gorgeous woman. "Oh yes. I'm sorry. I have an appointment with Christian Grey. I mean Mr. Christian Grey." Well be informal. Good for you Steele! "Oh, really?" Um.. does she think I'm lying? I clearly should have wore what Kate laid out for me. "Yes. I'm here on behalf of Kate Kavanagh." "Oh yes! Here you are. I apologize. I'll inform him of your arrival. May I ask your name?" Ana Steele. Say it normally. "Annie Steele, I mean Ana Steele." No one except Ray calls me Annie. I didn't just do that. I didn't. What the hell was that? I'm mortified. "Thank you Ana." As she walked away. I sat on the leather white couch, I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

"Kate Kavanagh." Said a man's voice. As I turned I thought either Ms. Gorgeous didn't care to mention I'm not Kate or he just didn't care. Ugh. What an assho- oh my God. He is more gorgeous then her. This cannot be Christian Grey and I cannot be the unprofessional who is still sitting on the white leather couch with her big blues like I've never seen a person before. He is young. So young and so beautiful. Now I need to get up and talk. Get up and talk Ana. GET UP! ANA!


	2. Chapter 2

It had to have been more than a whole minute that I sat there stunned faced looking at him. I'm back in our apartment back at school just thinking about the whole thing. How! How could I have been so stupid? I barely got a word in & the interview. Oh my goodness. I can't even fathom how I left there with the same skin color as I felt my cheeks burning into a hot read color the entire time. How I kept my composure at such a horrific interview that is clearly.. "too be continued." He must think I'm a fool. I'm mortified and here is Kate, annoying the bejesus out of me to tell her how it went. I think I skipped out on about 30 questions and just went with the flow, she's probably going to be mad but what did she want me to do? I could barely look into his beautiful gray eyes.

"Are you going to tell me Ana or am I going to have to get it out of you, I need info for my report." Kate says and I know she means it. That girl is a born investigator. She will figure out a way to find out how I completely humiliated myself. I should have just walked in and fell flat on my face.. then just laid there like a moron. UGH!

"ANA! Tell me. Enough. I can tell when you sit there & just contemplate. I'm your best friend, you tell me everything- except your night with Jose, where I had to find out the hard way." Oh leave it up to Kate to remind me of my prior not so great choices. Que to self. Never, under any circumstances of loneliness and high levels of intoxication do you hook up with your best guy friend and think he'll forget about it in the morning. That had to be the worst couple of weeks of my life. I don't even want to think about it. Screw this. She wants to know about Christian. Well hope Kate's ready to here this..

"Okay Kate it all started when he called my your name."

"My name?" she said startled and obviously flattered.

"Duh! I was there on behalf of you, remember?" I laughed, ignoring her obvious excitement.

"Oh yeah!" she started laughing, slightly embarrassed, now that's weird.

"So I just sat there.." And as I told her, just recalled all the events perfectly in my head..

(14 Hours Ago)

He's breathtaking. I would love to just look all- Wait omg! I jumped up instantly & pulled my hand out. He seemed amused at my complete lack of professionalism and my obvious too-long stare. "Annie.. Ana.. Anastasia Steele, sir." I barely muttered out, as horrible as that was. He looked at me equally just as long, extended a hand at least a minute later, wow was his secretary staring awkwardly at both of us and said "Christian Grey but you can call me, Mr. Grey." Wow, Mr. Beautiful is an arrogant douchebag. How did I not see that coming? Wow. Oh Wow. I had no words & yet I'm still turned on, thank goodness the secretary -Marie did. "Would you like coffee or water in your office Mr. Grey?" "None, Marie, tell Andrea that I would like the files I requested from Taylor about 15 minutes ago? And Ms. Steele would you like any refreshments?" Oh yeah. My turn to talk.

"No thank you Mr. Grey." I barely muttered out, feeling completely mortified. I've embarrassed myself publicly, again.. why me!

"Now to my office Ms. Steele." He said with now not a hint of amusement, he clearly hates me. UGH! WHY ME!

I follow him inside one of the most beautiful yet simple offices I have ever seen. The imaginary clear french doors. You can't see inside but as I looked when Marie closed the doors for us, you can see everything from his office. His entire office is almost in a glass cubicle, a huge glass cubicle that you can see everything. Wow. Mr. Grey does not play around, he clearly watches everything that goes on, on his floor. I realize I'm staring too hard at my surroundings again but I can't help it, all the contrasting colors. Everything is black and mahogany brown except the blood red chandelier? A chandelier in a man's office.. this is new. I needed to snap out of my trance. Asap.

"Urgh.. yes Mr. Christian Grey, I've come.." I said as he with no shame when it came to my feelings clearly said "You may call me Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele." Okay, well if I wasn't embarrassed before, I am humiliated now. I'm going to screw up this interview and Kate is going to kill me. For a girl who was so embarrassed I definitely got up the courage to reply "I apologize, Mr. Grey."

"Good, then ready when you are then, Ms. Steele." I can't lie, as beautiful as he was, I wanted to punch him, then bite his lip and probably have my way with him on top of this mahogany table. Whoa. As if I'd even know what to do. I literally "Lol'ed" to myself. I've been uneasy before but this man, this beautiful man in front of me is making me feel like I'm at my first dance recital and I haven't memorized any of the steps. I nod at his request, I'm like an obedient little girl around him. I place my papers in front of a small circular coffee table even though he probably doesn't even use it. I finally sit, smile and gather my thoughts.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet with the WSU editorial team, as I've already introduced myself, on behalf of Kate Kavanagh and the rest of the WSU journalistic staff, I thank you." I just thanked him twice in a sentence and made no literal sense. This man is driving me nuts and he's said no more than a few sentences to me, which some were even slightly cold. He seems amused again. Oh goodness.

"Your welcome, Ms. Steele." Okay, now for the questions, got to keep this brief, I cannot sit here for too long without losing my mind and maybe drooling. Omg. Relax Ana. What is going on with you?

"First question, Mr. Grey, at your ripe years of.. urgh.." Crap, I have no idea how old he is. I don't even know what he does, except that he owns a ridiculously huge organization. "27 Ms. Steele, I am 27." Now he clearly is annoyed again. Good one Ana. "I apologize again for my lack of information. I was given this project under very short notice." Save. In the clear.

"It's alright, Ms. Steele." Oh wow, I don't think I can get enough of how he says my name. This man makes me feel like a 12 year old one moment and a feisty woman another. And he's barely speaking to me. I've gone crazy.

"At your ripe years of only 27, owning such a globally diverse company and acquiring such stocks in the company.."

"Actually Ms. Steele, I completely own my company. There are no acquirement of stocks since clearly I am the sole owner. I invest in other companies, they do not invest in me." Okay Ana. Nice going. I'm going to kill Kate for not informing me about, let's say.. anything!

"I do apologize Mr. Grey, I'm embarrassed at my lack of knowledge. Next question, what would you say is your inspiration on an every day level, on days when you do not want to get up to work in the morning?"

"To be frank Ms. Steele, I love my job and I love getting up to work.. every morning. I would admit that my inspiration comes from my goals, I have huge goals that I have set up for myself."

"Your family must be very proud."

"I suppose they are."

"What would you like to say to any young adults that would like to start their own businesses and make their own global empires?" I barely got that entire sentence out, he's staring at me and I'm feeling slightly uncomfortable. I've never had a man stare into my eyes while I speak in such a way.

"Dreams only come true if you build the right steps in achieving your goal. Like you Ms. Steele, you want to come in and become a journalist, you work your way up." Um.. is he trying to seduce me or actually give me friendly advice. I don't have the heart to tell him I don't want to be a journalist. I'm too nervous.

"Thank you. Mr. Grey. There is very little about your personal life, many people would wonder why you are not married or seeing anyone?" Okay, Kate will love me. She highlighted this question and told me to run with it. Run with the personal questions and I'm going to try my hardest. No matter how beautifully distracting and clumsy he makes me feel, I will do my best to make Kate happy.

"No. I am single. I do not like to talk about my personal life."

"How about your family? As I said before, their immense pride within their son must make you happy?" If all else fails, repeat the questions.

"I have a brother and a sister Ms. Steele, including wonderful loving parents, I am almost adopted. I'm pretty sure your next question would have been how my adoption effected my upbringing and success. It didn't. I have, as I just said. Wonderful loving parents." My God. Mr. Christian Grey just got a little offended and I wasn't going to ask that question.

"I wasn't going to ask that question." I did not just say that out loud. I swear I thought it but I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh really? You seemed to be leaning me towards my personal life, figured I'd beat you to the punch." He seemed awfully excited with that line. He's staring at me so hard I don't know if it's because he actually wants to punch me or he likes me.

"I was but I had no idea you were adopted. Nor do I think it would have been right for me to ask a question so irrelevant as that." I'm lying through my teeth. I probably would have asked if I knew he was adopted. I smirk a little and bite my lip. He's making me really nervous.

"Ms. Steele, I'll give you an opportunity to ask me five questions where I'll be forced to give you the truth. Just because you came here all the way on behalf of your sick friend Ms. Kavanagh, it will be my present to both you and her. Ask away." Only five questions? Okay, okay, looking at Kate's paper, I found a good one. Okay, breathe, smile Ana. This is going to be a tough one. Just read from the paper. DO. NOT. LOOK. IN. HIS. EYES.

"Mr. Grey, there was an article recently published about your personal life, that you rarely talk about. They stated that you refrained from being in personal relationships and lived an abstinent lifestyle. Do you purpose that more men live should in your shoes to achieve such great success? Refrain from courses that take you away from your business?" Okay. Kate Kavanagh you better love me. A shot of relief that I read the paper and kept my composure.

"Ms. Steele are you asking me if I'm celibate?" No, yes, maybe.. or gay? No, I refuse to think such a beautiful man is gay. I can't take another blow to the heart. When I found out Matthew Bomer was gay. I cried for a week while watching White Collar.

"No Mr. Grey, just if you refrain from any personal relationships, both emotional and physical." Ana Steele. You my friend, have balls. And you haven't looked up from your paper other than to look at your glass of water. There was a glass of water there the whole time? Okay. Ana. Get the glass of water, drink it. I can feel his eyes burning into mine. Grab the glass.

"No Ana. I am not celibate." And instantly when he said my name. I drop the glass on his lap. SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! Okay, oh my God. Okay. Relax Ana. I am now using my skirt to whip off the water from his groin, oh my God. I'm touching his groin, almost instantly Marie runs in with paper towels. What the hell? How did he even know he needed assistance and what kind of assistance?

"Mr. Grey I apologize, sometimes I'm such a klutz." He then shot a glance at Marie and she ran out of the room as if she wasn't even there to begin with. She was in and then she was out. Here I am on my knees, skirt hiked up and staring directly into Mr. Gorgeous's eyes.

"It's alright Ana, you know I have another appointment in 10 minutes. Normally I would cancel but the Japanese are already difficult to deal with. I don't disrespect those that do not disrespect me." He's staring right back, he has beautiful grey eyes. So loving-

"Ana. I want to finish this discussion with you. How long are you staying in Seattle?"

"I'm leaving as soon as this interview is over, sir." He seemed immediately amused at the title of "sir."

"Can you stay?" Is this really happening. Relax Ana, he just wants to finish your interview. Not invite you for dinner. Either way, I want to stay. I have to stay. I can't stay.

"I have to make sure I'm back in Portland by no later than 630pm." I don't even know why I'm lying to this beautiful man but I'm embarrased. Mortified and down right humiliated. "Mr. Grey, may I just fax you over the rest of my list of questions and if you may, kindly forward them back."

"No. Ms. Steele I do not like that idea. Not really an interview now is it?" I realized I'm still on my knees, he hasn't helped me up and I ripped my tights. Perfectly I look like a tramp. I slowly stand up and sit back down in the chair. I grab my list of papers and look at him directly. Stop being such a baby Ana! "Mr. Grey, I need to get home. I do apologize."

"You will be home at 630, but if you-" I cut him off, first time in the entire interview where I am sure of myself. I can't do it, this man makes me uneasy, I don't want to finish this interview, Kate will kill me, I don't care. I really want to leave and maybe kiss him but no, I need to leave. What is going on with my head?

"Mr. Grey, thank you but may you please, on behalf of the WSU just let me fax you the pa-" He cut me off. Just like that.

"Ms. Steele, I won't keep you here since your prior arrangements can not be canceled. I will gladly continue this interview. In person. I'll be in Portland soon. We can make arrangements, when it will be best for you." Why is he being so nice and why is he staring at me this way still? Okay, I've been here for no more than 10 minutes and I feel like I've been sitting here for hours. Kate is going to freak.

"Alright Mr. Grey, I am available whenever you are." Okay good one Ana. Look desperate. Okay. Stop. He. Is. NOT. Interested. Let. It. Go.

"I like the sound of that. I'll walk you out to your car."

"Okay, thank you but that won't be necessary."

"No, I'd like too. You've barely stayed here and we've hardly conducted an interview of each other. I'm very much looking forward to finishing this off Ms. Steele." I think I'm melting. If I stand up right now, my legs will give out. It's his stare, I think I've bit my lip over 30 times in this interview. He makes me nervous, so nervous. My concealment hasn't been too perfect but it hasn't been awful, I hope.

"He's a dick. A royal dick who thinks he can have anyone he wants." Snarled Kate. Somehow I thought she'd react nicer to this.

"Are you going to let me finish?" I say laughing. She's been a bit of a bitch since I've gotten home. I came home early for you. She better not being giving me an attitude. "Well Kate, can I finish?"

"Ana, I don't really care for your obvious flirting with Christian Grey but I'm mad that I won't have my paper in by the deadline. Thanks for nothing." OMG! She is not serious right now! I went all the way to Seattle & she's the damn editor! SHE MAKES THE DEADLINES! Oh hell no Kate!

"Fine. Whatever. I won't tell you the rest." I give her probably the biggest attitude ever. Why is she acting like a four year old, she must have rolled her eyes during my story 100 times.

"I don't care, I just hope you didn't act like a slut & screw him in your car." She snaps back & gets up to leave.

"Don't worry, I'm not you Kate." Claws are out bitch. I went out of my way for her, I'm sick of being treated as a 12 year old & being spoken to with no respect. This was definitely the last reaction I expected from her but if she wants to cause an issue, I'll give her 99 problems.


End file.
